


Le meravigliose cronache dei principi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oltre l'amicizia [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un piccolo momento d'intimità tra Shiji, Chiyori e Mikon.





	Le meravigliose cronache dei principi

Le meravigliose cronache dei principi

 

Il vento faceva ondeggiare gli ombrelloni, anche quello della stoffa rosa. 

Il rumore del mare era in parte coperto dal verso dei gabbiani, che volavano davanti al cielo azzurro.

Chiyori camminò sulla riva del mare, i piedi nudi sentiva la battigia umida sotto i piedi. Le sue gambe affusolate scattavano ad ogni passo, si portò alle labbra piene un gelato con una palla azzurra e una rosa, decorata con biscotto e cioccolato per sembrare un coniglio. 

Nell’altra mano aveva un bicchierone di menta, con dentro una cannuccia a forma di cuore.

Raggiunse Mikon, steso su una stuoia e gli porse il bicchiere.

“Tieni” disse con tono solare. I suoi capelli color caramello erano legati in delle treccine ai lati del capo, tenute ferme con dei fiocchettini rosa, in modo che formassero degli ovali. Un fiocchettino più piccolo le teneva ferma una ciocca.

Mikon la vide piegarsi verso di lui, afferrò il bicchiere e si portò la cannuccia alle labbra, succhiando rumorosamente.

Shiji vide che le stava cadendo il gelato, le prese la mano e glielo sollevò.

“Attenta, principessa” sussurrò.

Chiyori ridacchiò, chiuse gli occhi e diede una leccata al gelato, sporcandosi di gelato.

Mikon osservò i seni di lei, prosperosi in confronto al suo corpo minuto, stretti dal costume dalla stoffa a quadrati bianchi e rosa.

Il corpo muscoloso di Shiji era esaltato dai boxer blu mare che indossava. Arrossì e deglutì rumorosamente, si coprì l’eccitazione con la borsa dei costumi. Nascose il viso dietro il bicchiere di menta.

“Fa un caldo pazzesco. Penso che presto farò un altro bagno” sussurrò. Si sfilò gli occhiali, si erano sporcati di sudore.

Le iridi azzurre di Chiyori brillarono.

“Vuoi un po’ del mio gelato?” chiese la giovane arrossendo, piegando le labbra a cuore.

“Ho visto che hai messo il mio ciondolo” cambiò discorso Mikon, rimettendosi gli occhiali, alcune ciocche more gli erano finite davanti al viso.

“Sì, in quel cuore dorato ha messo la foto in cui siamo tutti e tre insieme.

Oh, che bel sole. Mi ci voleva proprio un po’ di riposo ora che ho fatto a gara di kendo” disse Shiji.

“Non potrei essere più felice di così, ora che siamo tutti qui insieme” disse la giovane.

Mikon si alzò in piedi e li abbracciò.

“A- anche io… sono felice, principessa” sussurrò.

“Ben detto, nostra principessa di zucchero e cannella” le fece eco Shiji.

< Mikon è quello che ci serve per essere completi > pensò.

< In fondo è solo un altro modo per dimostrarci quanto siamo legati > rifletté la ragazza.

< Shiji è sempre stato il cavaliere di Chiyori, ma non avrei mai pensato che entrambi avrebbero reso un imbranato come me il loro principe > pensò Mikon. Appoggiò la guancia sulla spalla di Shiji, stringendo il fianco di Chiyori.

Aveva abbandonato il bicchiere vuoto sulla sua stuoia, insieme alla borsa.

La ragazzina aveva mangiato un’orecchia di biscotto del suo gelato, leccando il resto con foga. Prese l’altra orecchia mettendola in bocca a Shiji e fece leccare un po’ del suo gelato anche a Mikon, sporcandogli la punta del naso.


End file.
